Christmas Gift
by RizaHawkeye18
Summary: 3 short ZeldrisXGelda themed stories for HeartofVoid. The themes are Birthday, Death, and Christams. ZelrisXGelda, MeliodasXElizabeth, Estarossa
1. Birthday

Zeldris approached the ramshackle cabin he was meeting Gelda at. He had found it abandoned several years ago and now used it to secretly see her. It was barely standing when they had first begun meeting there, but over the years and many fixes it had begun to feel like more of a home than either of them had ever had. Zeldris could smell the smoke from the fireplace as he landed, signaling that Gelda had already arrived. He was usually late, his duties made it difficult to get away, but Gelda was adamant that they meet today. She had told him that it had to be today.

Zeldris opened the door and a wave of smoke hit him. It smelled like something was burning and he could barely see inside the cabin. "Gelda!" He yelled, "Gelda! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Zeldis," She called from across the room, her form barely visible in the smoke. "It looks much worse than it is. Could you please open the windows while I fix this?"

"Ah, sure," He answered and did as he was asked. By the time he had finished the smoke had cleared enough that although hazy he could at least see Gelda. She was facing away from, standing at the small dinner table doing something. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head between her shoulder blades. "I missed you, love."

"It has only been a week, Zel," She giggled, "But I missed you too." She turned in his arms to face him, his face level with her breasts. She leaned down and he stood on his toes, their lips finally meeting in a passionate kiss. As their lips parted Zel sighed, content. Nothing in the world could be better than being alone with his woman.

Smiling down at him Gelda whispered, "Happy Birthday, Love," and took a step to the side revealing the contents of the table. In the center sat a lopsided cake with runny icing, the words written on it melted and unreadable. The dragon ribs piled on a platter beside appeared to have fared no better. They were burnt as badly as if they had been cooked in the dragon's own fire. The only thing that appeared edible was the salad... Actually, on second thought the mushrooms on the salad were a poisonous kind.

But Zeldis didn't care, he hadn't even remembered it was his birthday. Never in his life had he celebrated it. Meliodas had given him a sword once, but that was his only real birthday memory. He was so stunned that he didn't even notice the tear rolling down his face.

"Zeldis?" Gelda was concerned. She'd never seen him cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I've never cooked before. I know its not right. I'm sorry"

Her words brought him back to the present. He wiped the single tear away and smiled up at Gelda. "No, don't think that! I'm not upset. I'm happy. Its amazing. You're amazing! I can't... I've never had someone want to celebrate my birthday." He reached up and locked his hand behind her neck pulling her into a long and gentle kiss. "I love you, Gelda."

They sat next to each other and ate the terrible food, not even noticing its flaws (except the mushrooms, Zeldis pointed those out,) just enjoying each others company and spending a happy evening with the person they loved the most.


	2. Death

No..No. This couldn't be happening. He had just gotten her back. He couldn't lose her, not again, and not like this. He dragged his own broken body across the cold rocky ground to get to Gelda. Zeldris screamed in frustration as his own injuries made every movement excruciating .But he kept moving. He had to get to her.

"GELDA!"

Finally, he reached her. Blood dripped from her open mouth and her wounds were too numerous to describe. Zeldris pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Zel..." Gelda was barely able to whisper his name as blood bubbled from her lips. She reached out her hand and gently cupped Zeldis's face. Her lips continued to move and although she couldn't speak Zeldris understood what she was trying to say. 'I love you and... goodbye.'

"I love you too, Gelda. But I won't say goodbye. It's just see you later right?" Zeldris sobbed. Tears fell from his eyes as Gelda began to slip away. With her last breath she smiled at him and then was gone. He buried his face in her hair, hiding his deep aching sobs.

Zeldris's head was dragged backward by a cruel hand wrapped in his hair. His eyes were forced up to meet the eyes of the man who had murdered his beloved, his brother, Estarossa.

"Pathetic," Estarossa sneered at his little brother. "Throwing your lot in with our other traitorous brother over a vampire of all things."

"You'll never understand," Zeldris whispered, "You may be the Commandment of Love, but real love, real unselfish love, that's not something you are capable of."

Estarossa growled and slammed Zeldis's head into the mud, leaving him dazed.

"Love..I'm doing this because I love you, little brother. Stopping you before you go to far down the wrong path. Before you become a weakling over a women, Like Meliodas did. This is your last chance. Come home little brother. I will forgive your betrayal and we can go back to our goal of subjugating Britannia. Together!"

For a second it was tempting. Gelda was dead. He was alone again. What did it matter if he rejoined the demon clan? The only thing he had left was his brothers. And he had to choose between them. An easy choice in the end.

"You killed her Estarossa," Zeldris whispered, "I'd rather die than go back with you."

"That can be arranged," Estarossa growled. He leaned down and kissed Zeldris's forehead. "I did give you a chance to come home," he whispered. And then he stabbed Zeldris through his hearts. Estarossa sat, cried, and held his baby brother as the light left his eyes. In his last moment, Zeldris reached for Gelda's hand, holding it tenderly until he could no more.


	3. Christmas

The twinkling lights of the Christmas tree danced in Zeldris's eyes as he came down the stairs. Underneath were piles of presents all for him and his family. It was nice... His first family Christmas. 3,000 years in the making. They had rented a cabin up in the mountains so it was just his brothers and the girls. He stoked the fire and tossed on another log careful to avoid the 5 overstuffed stockings He and Gelda were the first ones up (Gelda was in the shower) so he went and made a bowl of cereal and waited for everyone else.

Gelda was the next one down. Damn... she was so cute. Just seeing her, even with her hair all wet and disheveled make Zeldris blush. He just loved her so much. They were wearing a matching set of fluffy white and blue snowflake pjs. Gelda grabbed some Christmas cookies and came over. She kissed him on the forehead ad she and sat down in Zel's lap.

"Merry Christmas," She said munching on a piece of a ginger bread man. Before Zeldris could return the sentiment her face began turning green and she spit the cookie out on the floor, "That's... It tastes like fish..."

"Meliodas made though last night," he chuckled, "I guess his cooking hasn't gotten any better in the last 3.000 years."

"But they looked so good," She pouted. Gelda took Zeldris's empty cereal bowl and took it to the sink. She made herself a bowl and sat back down with her boyfriend. By this time the others were stirring. The sounds coming from Meliodas and Elizabeth's room were unmistakably impassioned and lustful. Gelda giggled as they listened. Those two were definitely going to be awhile.

There was a loud crash on the steps and Gelda and Zeldris ran over to find Estarossa lying on the bottom of the stair. Zeldris went to help his brother up, but Estarossa growled at him and Zeldris wisely decided it was best to leave him alone. Gelda went to the kitchen and started coffee and Estarossa let out a woeful moan as he rose from the floor. Estarossa shuffled to the kitchen and grunted at Gelda in a sort of thank you for starting the coffee way.

Zeldris and Gelda returned to the table and, once the coffee finished brewing, Estarossa joined them. Nobody spoke until Esta finished his coffee. He liked as black as his mood when he woke up.

"Did you sleep well, Estarossa?" Gelda asked the sullen man. He muttered something unintelligible and got up to get another cup of coffee. Zeldris stuck out his tongue at his brother when his back was turned, making Gelda giggle. Esta returned to the table as the group overheard a loud cry of passion from upstairs. Estarossa glared at the ceiling.

"Do they ever stop?" He asked his younger brother.

"They are newlyweds," Gelda interjected, "Let them have their fun."

"I bet you and Zel arn't half as bad after you get hitched." Estarossa smirked, finally starting to wake up after two cups of coffee. Finally, the noises up stairs stopped and Meliodas and Elizabeth came downstairs.

"Have fun you two?" Estarossa called as they entered the room. Elizabeth blushed fiercely as Meliodas responded with a satisfied, "Yep!"

Meliodas went straight to the tree and picked up the largest present there, "Presents?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Why not? Elizabeth grabbed a plate of cookies and they all moved into the living room to open the presents.

Meliodas grabbed the Santa and elf hats that were sitting on the table. He put the Sant hat on his own head and the Elf hat on Elizabeth's head.

"You can be my helper!" He told her. Zeldris and Gelda cuddled up together on the couch while Estarossa stoked the fire in the fire place and Meliodas and Elizabeth sorted presents. Estarossa joined them on the couch when the fire finally reached the perfect height.

"Presents!" Meliodas laughed as he held out the first one to Estarossa, "This ones from Elizabeth and me."

Estarossa took it and smiled. It was perfectly wrapped, obviously not Meliodas's work. He eagerly ripped the paper open, feeling like a little kid again, getting a present from his beloved big brother. Inside was a simple, long, but well-made wooden box. He opened the box. Inside encircled by the box's dark red velvet lining was a beautiful elaborate knife. The blades steel was so dark that it was almost black and engraved with Estarossa's name The handle was covered in a beautiful silver filigree. On he pommel there were three onyx stones, one for each brother. Estarossa smiled, not his usual smirk, but a real genuine smile of happiness. "Thank you."

"No problem," Meliodas smiled and handed Zeldris a matching present. Zeldris removed the wrapping paper without ripping it and revealed an identical box to Estarossa's. Inside was a matching knife with his own name engraved on the blade. Meliodas grabbed something hidden behind the other presents and showed it to his brothers. Another knife, this time with Meliodas engraved on it. "Matching knives for all of us. What you guys think?"

Zeldris got up and hugged Meliodas. It was the perfect gift. After 3,000 years they were all together again... and happy.


End file.
